


Those of Sound Mind

by dreamiinq



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Multi, mega is a smol bitch baby, wings of fire, wof, wof oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiinq/pseuds/dreamiinq
Summary: ToSM takes place in the current WoF setting (as of The Poison Jungle) and follows a HiveWing as they struggle to help a group of hybrids and outcasts discover their pasts. When a sudden SilkWing appearance turns their lives on their heads and gets their presence under SkyWing Guard suspicion, they must push through not only to find their identities, but to clear their names as well.Please note I actually haven't finished the books, and some things may be off. This is being edited as I write and is mostly a freeform with little planning. Criticism is always appreciated.
Kudos: 1





	1. The Arena Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> ALL of these characters are OC's, except for one who is an adopt that I adopted from one of my online friends (Thanks OctoSub34, r.i.p your roblox account) who isn't shown until like chapter 2

Megalopyge’s wings fluttered violently as she worked away, sweat dripping down her scales as she panted and squeezed her eyes shut once more. The dots and lines forced and flickered their way under her eyelids.

‘..-. .. -. -.. / - .... . / .... -.-- -... .-. .. -.. …’ The lines and dots flashed quickly before disappearing. The HiveWing groaned as she opened her eyes and relaxed her tense muscles before slumping down in defeat. The page in her notebook was covered in messy ink drawings and sketches accompanied by lines and dots hastily thrown onto the page.

She slid her talons along her white face and grimaced when her talons came away wet. Wiping them dry again, she stood slowly and began tucking her notebook back into it’s secret home in her wall as her father burst into the room, his body vibrating with anger. This wasn’t unusual; he did this multiple times a day and Megalopyge struggled to keep him out.

“What have ya done this time, you pathetic excuse for a HiveWing?” He grumbled, baring his shiny yellow fangs as if to scare the larger dragon. Mega sighed, turned, and began fluttering her wings gently to waft the stench she was emitting towards him as she smiled innocently. “Oh, father, whatever do you mean?”

Viper, as he preferred to be called, let out a screech and crouched down into a defensive position. “I’ve got an IceWing out here demanding’ to see ya!” Mega knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. IceWing? She’d been expecting a SkyWing Guard, not a puny IceWing! Shaking her head, she walked past her rambling father and out to the entrance of their pod.

The HiveWing looked around expectantly before an angry ‘ahem’ made her look down. Her first thought?

Boy, IceWings are small.

Despite having layered spikes posed ready to stab, the small pale dragon was dwarfed by Mega. In fact, they were probably smaller than every HiveWing in this Hive. The dragon seemed angry. Scratch that, they seemed furious. Icy steam puffed out of their nostrils with every breath they took and their spikes vibrated as they growled. Mega found her staring at the IceWing’s mouth, where layers of thick silk latched their jaws tightly together and large pink scars ran up their face.

“Can I help you?” Megalopyge said, cocking her head to the side. The IceWing jabbed their spiked tail at the HiveWing, and then at a scroll laying upon the ground. Raising her eyebrows she haphazardly reached out and slid the scroll open. Ink spelled out, splotchy;

Dear Megalopyge of the HiveWings,

I, Shard of the Icewings, challenge you to a fight to the death at the arena tomorrow at dawn. I propose this battle because your partner, Cotton, ruined my life and I plan to ruin his. If you chose to back down (being the cowardice HiveWing you are), I will gladly pronounce a victory and instead propose a battle to Cotton.  
If you choose to accept (a bad move) I expect to see you tomorrow at dawn, with your family friends and, most importantly, your traitorous scoundrel of a SilkWing friend, Cotton.

Sincerely,  
Shard of the IceWings

Clearly, Shard had underestimated her. Also, what did this IceWing mean? How could Cotton have ‘ruined her life’? The poor SilkWing could barely stand up to the other Silks, let alone ‘ruin someone’s life’. The two stood in silence as 

Mega sighed, rolled the scroll up, and shoved it back towards Shard. The IceWing reached out to take it quickly, smirking before Mega cleared her throat and said clearly. “I accept your proposal, Shard. I will bring only my closest friends,” She saw the IceWing shrink a little before straightening her body and trying to appear bigger “As well as Cotton” Shard shrunk again where she stood, but Mega could see the glint of happiness in her eyes.

Shard nodded and shook her spines threateningly as she left and glided out of the Hive. Her scroll lay dormant in the entranceway, reminding Megalopyge of what she’d agreed to. As the wind brushed her antennae she thought to herself. ‘I just agreed to battle - to the death - with a dragon half my size’

Either this dragon had a death wish, or she was planning something.


	2. The Fight

It was cold in the arena, but the hundreds of dragons around them seemingly didn’t mind being frozen. 

After rumors of an IceWing going to the Hive had spread yesterday, people were quick to assume it was for an arena proposal. What else would it be? IceWings were always looking for a fight. Although, it wasn’t usually a fight to the death.

Megalopyge looked up through the metal bars at the masses of dragons roaring and yelling over the noise. SkyWing guards of massive stature spread their wings to push the crowds back into their seats. Suddenly their cheers and chants made themself clear in Mega’s ears and her calm expression fell;

‘Freak! Freak! Freak!..’ 

They weren’t here to support either of them.

They were here to see two freak dragons fight to the death.

Mega suddenly found herself growling in anger, her hand flying up to the pouch secured tightly underneath her right wing. Inside, hundreds of slim metal pins clinked against each other. She felt a burning desire for victory sear through her veins and as the crowd began to grow quiet Mega reached into the pouch and carefully grabbed a small bundle of the pins, shoving them between her gums and lips.

Two dark crimson Skywings opened the gate quickly. As soon as Mega stepped out, her yellow eyes landed on Shard. She was growling lowly, but the noise of the mob rearing up again soon found its way to them and once again Mega found herself overcome with emotions. Anger, sadness, and fear coursed through her veins and mixed into one sickly emotion; Hivewing determination.

A sick and twisted determination to win. Soon, the raw anger had reached her head and Mega watched herself walk out of the dark cell into the dusty arena with red-tinted vision. Instincts told her to fight and fight hard and Megalopyge knew there was nothing she could do but watch from outside her body as she fought.

A line of guards stood in between her and Shard to separate the two. Beneath their masks, they were trembling. The odds were clearly in Mega’s favour, and the animalistic look in her eyes struck fear into their hearts. A bloodbath was expected from this fight.

Unbeknownst to Mega and Shard, a SkyWing named Azurite stood directly between them. She knew what Shard was doing, and she desperately wanted to turn and beg her to stop. But she couldn’t. She stared up at another Icewing in the crowd, and let a single wet tear slide down under her mask. The guards raised their wings and shot into the air in unison, spiralling above to land on the podiums that towered over them. 

The battle began with Mega sprinting to her opponent and spitting the pins into her eyes, pushing her into the ground and watching the IceWing writhed in pain. Temporarily blinded, the dragon grinned as her opponent pushed into her chest with her talons.

Mega ducked as Shard swung around blindly, turning and thrusting the spines on her tail into the HiveWing’s neck. She missed by an inch, instead falling to the ground as Mega rose to her hind legs and thrust her stingers through Shard’s ice white scales and into her spine. The blood rushing through her ears blocked out the roars and screams from the crowds and the two tussled.

Mega grabbed Shard by the neck and heaved the Icewing’s limp body into the air. Shard’s wings spread out, trying to catch the air awkwardly and she felt her wings crumble uselessly to her sides. Mega pounced to the air as well. Her insect-like wings buzzed and sped her closer to Shard.

Tears dripped down her face as she gripped Shard’s neck with an iron grip and pushed her horns against her chest. Wind began to whistle in her ears. The IceWing screeched through her silk restraints. Mega opened her jaws, squeezed her eyes shut and let out an almighty screech as the arena came into view. She felt her claws pierce the skin on Shard’s throat.

The SkyWing guard’s podiums whistled past and Shard’s spines crushed and snapped as their bodies collided with the dusty ground. A solid landing. The now-bleeding Icewing cushioned the Hivewing’s landing. A thick cloud of dust puffed up around them and the crowd went silent. The dust settled. The SkyWing guards lowered themselves to the ground from the podiums, the dust beneath their feet as red as their scales. 

And Mega screamed.


End file.
